


Folie à deux

by MarieanMuse



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War probably didn't happen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Past Relationship(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Umhealthy Relationship, let's see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieanMuse/pseuds/MarieanMuse
Summary: "I killed your parents." are the first words Tony's soulmate will tell him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [I will be honest here, this is a repost because I am importing all my work onto this pseud and cannot guarantee when this will be updated.  
> However, this is NOT abandoned but I cannot promise an update soon due to a busy month.]
> 
> Original Notes : So, I kinda told myself I would never write a soulmate AU…well, turns out I was lying to myself. This story is kinda cliché, kinda angsty, kinda fluffy. Just the way I like it.

At the age of 5, Tony Stark believes in soulmates. He believes the exact words his soul mate will tell him when they first meet will appear on his skin on his 10th birthday.

At the age of 10, Maria Stark reassures him that the words will appear on his skin and that he must just be a late-bloomer. Howard Stark says nothing.

At the age of 12, Maria Stark stops reassuring him. She looks at him with sad eyes. Howard calls him a disappointment. Tony doesn’t give up hope.

At the age of 15, MIT is his escape. People tend to forget how old he is. He loses his virginity to Tiberius Stone. Stone is 22 and not his soulmate.

In the dim lighting of the club restroom, Tony can vaguely make out the words on Tiberius’ arm, ‘ _This is the Chateau La Mission Haut Brion_.’ The first words Tony tells Tiberius are, ‘ _Wanna fuck_?’. 

Tony doesn’t mind because he has stopped believing in soulmates.

At the age of 17, Tony breaks down crying when he sees the simple ‘ _hello, stranger_ ’ peeking from underneath the cashier’s sleeves.

At the age of 21, Howard and Maria Stark die in a car accident. That day, words looping in an elegant curve appear on Tony’s arm.

_‘I killed your parents.’_


	2. Chapter 1

Tony Stark was not having Captain Roger’s shit anymore.

“Do you even hear yourself? That guy is a trained killer.” Tony exclaims and revels in the following satisfaction as he notices the super soldier’s jaw clench.

“He is my friend.” Steve retorts and Tony sighs in exasperation.

“He could be your soulmate for all I care!” Tony yells at the Captain’s face. “Didn’t you listen to Natasha earlier? Tell him, Romanoff.”

From the couch, the redhead assassin sighs but repeats what she had already revealed, “The Winter Soldier has over 2 dozen kills to his credit that we know of.”

“Key word being ‘that we know of’.” Tony points out. “God knows how many people he has actually killed.”

“He was not himself.” Steve defends and even Tony can hear the slight dejection.

“Cap, he might be your friend but we can’t forget that he has been brainwashed from 70 years.” Bruce interjects kindly and Tony could just kiss the guy. Finally, someone talking sense.

“Exactly! Bucky wasn’t himself!” Steve emphatically gestures and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Is he now?”

“He is trying.”

“No, Steve. YOU are trying and hoping that he is. In reality, we don’t know when he will snap and try to kill you. Try to kill all of us.” Tony cannot help but be harsh. Steve is refusing to see the obvious threat.

“He won’t.” Steve sounds determined and sure.

“And you are suddenly an expert on the Winter Soldier, Cap?” taunts Tony.

“No, I am an expert on my best friend.” Steve seems unfazed and confident.

Tony sighs and rubs his face in frustration. Bruce gives Steve a sympathetic glance. Natasha hardly seems to care.

“Think of it this way, Stark.” Clint butts in, casually fixing his hearing aid a little. “If a tower full of superheroes can’t take him down. Nothing will. Everyone is safer with the Winter Soldier in the Avengers tower.”

“Except us, he is going to slit our throats in our sleep.”

“Everyone, including him, is safer if Bucky lives in he tower with us.” Steve just doesn’t shut up and it only further aggravates Tony.

“Well, atleast know that a big ‘I told you so’ is coming your way when your pal, Bucky slits one of our throats in our sleep.” Tony huffs and despite the harsh words, Steve smiles because he knows the other has finally relented.

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve sounds so sincere that Tony wants to punch him in his perfect teeth.

* * *

Tony doesn’t sleep that night. Instead, he tinkers in his lab, first working on Clint’s arrows, then moving onto the schematics of Falcon’s wings to give it better aero dynamics. He doesn’t keep track of how much time has passed but from the way his vision starts to blur as he works on the repulsor core, he surmises its been a while.

“Sir, you have a visitor.” JARVIS’s voice filters through the room immediately cutting off the music and Tony rolls his tired eyes.

“Tell Capsicle I am busy.” Tony assumes it can only be the Soldier coming here to mock him or whatever. He doesn’t even bother to lift his head from the repulsor he is working on.

“Sir, it is not Captain America.”

“Then tell whichever Avenger it is, that I am busy. If its Bruce, tell him he’s a bro but I am not in the mood for bromance right now.”

“Sir, it is not any of the Avengers.” JARVIS sounds on edge which rarely happens so he turns around to find a completely new face peering at him through the sliding glass door leading to the balcony.

“Who the hell’s that?!” Tony jumps back.

“That would be Mr.James Buchanan Barnes according to my facial recognition software, sir. However, I have no records of him entering the tower, which I find discerning to the security of the building.”

“That  _is_  discerning, Jarv. Does he have weapons?” Tony notes the other man looks angery, probably not a good look on a brainwashed supersoldier assassin.

“He appears to hold no weapon according to my scanners, sir. Should I alert the other Avengers immediately?”

“Nah. But have the suit on standby.” Tony says as he takes a step forward towards the glass door, which seems to break the trance because the winter soldier stumbles back like a startled animal. It only takes another movement from Tony before the winter soldier runs behind and jumps off the balcony.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Tony immediately rushes outside. He sees no winter soldier shaped splatter on the pavement which should have been the obvious scenario when one jumps off a top floor of a skyscraper.

“I am not crazy enough to have just imagined that, right, Jarv?” Tony asks rhetorically but before he gets any reply from his snarky AI, DUM-E frantically comes whirring in with a fire extinguisher and douses him in a blanket of foam.

“Thanks DUM-E. I was definitely crazy enough to create you.”


End file.
